<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Roman wants for his birthday by reactiontolife</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810083">What Roman wants for his birthday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife'>reactiontolife</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Fluff, Disney References, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reactiontolife/pseuds/reactiontolife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Roman confesses to Virgil that the sides have forgotten his birthday.</p>
<p>Virgil gives him the best birthday present he could ever ask for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>prinxiety one shots that just happen most of the time [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Roman wants for his birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Third P.O.V.</p>
<p>   Virgil's legs were draped over Roman's lap, head down on the pillow he had put on the arm of the couch, while the prince was leaning back on the couch. They were sharing a pair of headphones, listening to Disney villain songs, one of the only genres they could listen to together without arguing. The playlist ended as they both hummed the last notes to 'Be prepared'. </p>
<p>   Virgil opened his eyes lazily, sitting up and tapping the prince on his shoulder. Roman flinched, startled, but after realizing there was no danger, he stretched a bit before staring at the wall silently with Virgil. After all, they had been listening to over two hours in the same position. After a while, Roman leaned back, sighing. Virgil looked at him curiously, turning his head around to look at him. </p>
<p>   "Are you okay? You seem unusually...not energetic and sad." the emo asked, cocking his head to the side. Roman laughed it of, fluttering his hands in front of Virgil.</p>
<p>   "No, it's nothing important, I promise!"</p>
<p>   Virgil raised an eyebrow unimpressed. "If it's important to you, than it's important to me. Spit it out, Princey!"</p>
<p>   Roman smiled softly at the nickname that had now became an excuse for his heart to flutter. Maybe it was the way Virgil said it, or something else, he didn't know.</p>
<p>   "Well, it's my birthday today and no one has really said anything or given me anything." as soon as he saw Virgil's shocked face, he wanted to take it back. "I mean, it's not important, I'm probably over reacting, it's nothing, really!" he stuttered, trying to change the subject. </p>
<p>   "Roman." Virgil said sternly. "Why didn't you tell me it was you birthday?" he asked. Roman threw the emo a confused look.</p>
<p>   "I thought you knew?" he said, more as a question than as a statement. Virgil shot him a look of disbelief. </p>
<p>   "NO, I didn't know! And you think I was just going to ignore it if I knew?" Virgil threw a pillow at him at the end of the first sentence.</p>
<p>   "Oh... And I suppose not." Roman whispered, catching the pillow before it could hit him.</p>
<p>   "So?" Virgil asked "What do you want?" </p>
<p>   Roman looked confused : "...want?" Virgil rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>   "What do you want for your birthday?"</p>
<p>   Roman paused for a moment to think. He recalled having a conversation with Patton a few months ago about puns. He decided it was a good time to use one (a horrible decision, really).</p>
<p>   "Your heart!" Roman shot back, with a wink. Virgil scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk.</p>
<p>   "Don't ask for something you already have, moron."</p>
<p>   Roman had to blink several times and take a while to understand what Virgil had said. When he finally processed, the emo was already up and gone (A/N : Watch the Hamilton fans explode in the comments). </p>
<p>   The fanciful side ran after him, grabbing his wrist to keep him there.</p>
<p>   "Did you mean it?" Roman asked.</p>
<p>   Virgil looked at him for a few seconds, the tiny smirk on his face never disappearing, but rather softening. </p>
<p>   "Maybe this will answer your question." Virgil whispered, cupping Roman's face in his hands. The prince's eyes widened, his heart rate increasing every milisecond Virgil stalled for time.</p>
<p>   Virgil brought his lips so they were hovering over Roman's. He hesitated, first asking : "May I?" Roman could've melted there and then. Why was he so perfect? The prince nodded, not trusting his voice. A relieved sigh left Virgil's lips as he connected them with Roman's.</p>
<p>   It was a quick peck, not lasting more than two seconds, as both of them pulled away, faces blushed. Virgil removed his hands from Roman's face, the prince replacing them with his hands, intertwining their fingers. Virgil pressed his forehead against Roman's, relaxing at the feeling. </p>
<p>   "Happy birthday." Virgil whispered loud enough for only his prince to hear.</p>
<p>   That was probably the best birthday present Roman had ever gotten.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>